If I Didn't Have You
by lyradaemon
Summary: A short, sweet songfic from Daemon's POV. He thinks about everything that's happened, and comes to a lovely, very fluffy conclusion COMPLETE


If I Didn't Have You _by lyradaemon_

Disclaimer: I do not own Daemon, Jaenelle or anything else – it all belongs to Anne Bishop. The song is by Amanda Marshall and is called If I Didn't Have You. I just put the two together and here is the result.

_I'd give up my sight just to see you_

_I'd beg, I would borrow and steal_

_I'd cut off my hands just to touch you_

_And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel_

Daemon gazed at the young woman sleeping peacefully beside him. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, then closed them when she saw Daemon sitting there. "I love you Daemon," she breathed with a smile on her lips before she fell asleep again.

_There's no-where that I wouldn't follow_

Daemon felt tears pricking his eyes. He had followed her. He had suffered for hundreds of years, spent centuries in servitude to those Hayllian bitches, had whored for countless petty, worthless Queen-bitches. But it had all been worth it. Worth it in the end. Because he had Jaenelle now; he had Witch, Dreams made flesh, and he loved her. She loved him. There was nothing else to it.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

He thought back to those 3 days when he'd danced the Sadist's final dance. Where he'd played out the hardest, darkest, most deceitful game he'd ever played. Sure, he'd played before – sometimes with his brother Lucivar at his side – and he'd enjoyed them. He'd revelled in the pain he had inflicted on those worthless bitches and their snivelling consorts because it was the only way he could pay them back for the pain they had cause him. But that last game, when he'd convinced Lucivar that he'd killed his family, when Lucivar thought that he'd raped Surreal, and when he had seduced his father… that was a game that he would never have played if Jaenelle hadn't asked him. But Jaenelle did ask, and he did do it; there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Saetan once said that Daemon Sadi had no boundaries – he had no respect for anyone and there was no saying what he wouldn't do because he had no loyalty. But he did have loyalty to Jaenelle Angelline and he loved her. So he would do anything and everything to prove his love. No matter what the cost. _Everything has a price._

_Because I wouldn't want to be me_

_If I didn't have you_

Jaenelle was his life. He had been born simply to be with her – to be hers, her lover, her friend. He had no other purpose except that of loving her, and he would do it with all that was in him. She was still fragile after that night when she unleashed her terrible dark power, but he would help her be whole again. After all, she had spent all that time painstakingly making his shattered chalice. It was only right that he should be the one to make her whole this time.

That dark power…Daemon closed his eyes as he remembered the feel of it washing over him. He did not fear its strength – he never had. It had always fascinated and tantalised him, but it never scared him. He'd dreamed of that dark, delicious ocean of power for as long as he could remember, so to actually feel it… he smiled to himself in the darkness. He knew that Jaenelle would never unleash any of her strength unless it was absolutely necessary, so while all the others cowered and flinched when she got angry, fearful that she would use her Ebony, Daemon always knew that she wouldn't. It was if Jaenelle knew that she needed her strength for one particular time – one single moment in time and then she would never need it again. And she had been right. But she hadn't counted on losing that terrible power for good.

Tears rolled down Daemon's cheeks when he thought of all that she had lost. She had Twilight's Dawn, but they were still uncertain about what it could do. She had lost everything that had made her Witch and had gained nothing. _Except what she wanted_ a little voice whispered to him. Daemon sighed. Jaenelle had always said when she first met him that she didn't want her power, that she just wanted to be ordinary. And she had got her wish. Her dream. Because that was who she was; Dreams Made Flesh. Jaenelle had been a dreamer too and her dream had become a part of who she was – the Arachnian Queen had weaved that strand into the Web which was Witch. So why should he sorrow after something that she was glad to lose? He should be happy for her, because she was how she wanted to be.

_I'd give up my sight just to see you_

_I'd beg, I would borrow and steal_

_I'd cut off my hands just to touch you_

_And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel_

_There no-where that I wouldn't follow_

_There no place that I'd rather be_

_Because life without you would be hollow_

_This love is a gift, and you gave it to me_

_All that I am, you have made me_

_And baby I know that it's true_

_I'd give it all up in a heartbeat_

_Just to spend every moment with you_

_There's no place that I wouldn't follow_

_And there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Because I wouldn't want to be me_

_If I didn't have you_

He loved her and would go to the ends of the earth to save her. She was his and he was hers. She was still Witch, Dreams made flesh. She was still his Queen, the Queen of Ebon Askavi. Even though the Dark Court no longer existed, he was still the Consort and he always would be. And he would accept that she no longer wore the Ebony and he would not grieve for that power, because she didn't. He was everything he was because of her.

_Because I wouldn't want to be me_

_If I didn't have you_

A/N: I don't know what possessed me to write that. I was listening to the song – which, by the way, is one of my favourite songs and so beautiful it makes me cry – and I thought of Daemon. So I wrote it straight from the heart. Please tell me what you make of it (even if you think it's a pile of rubbish!). Thanks, love _lyradaemon_ 


End file.
